Ohnezahn
Dieser Artikel behandelt Ohnezahn. Beschreibung Allgemeines Ohnezahn (engl. Toothless) ist ein Drache und einer der Protagonisten des Films Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht. Bei einem Überfall auf das Wikingerdorf Berk wird Ohnezahn von Hicks verletzt, da Hicks ihn mit seiner Bola abschoss. Dadurch hat er seine linke Schwanzflosse verloren und war daher flugunfähig. Hicks brachte es nicht übers Herz ihn zu töten und beschloss, ihn zu retten. Er baute ihm einen Sattel und eine Prothese. Er kann nur mit Reiter fliegen (im 1. Film). Nach ihrem erlebten Abenteuer wurden die beiden beste Freunde. Aussehen Ohnezahn gehört der Spezies Nachtschatten an. Artentypisch besitzt Ohnezahn schwarze Schuppen, die ihm nachts eine gute Tarnung geben. Er hat grün-gelbe, katzenartige Augen. Er läuft auf vier Beinen und hat große Schwingen, dahinter zwei Ruder, welche dem Nachtschatten beim Fliegen große Wendigkeit und Schnelligkeit verleihen. Seine Zähne kann er in den Kiefer einfahren, wodurch ihm Hicks den Namen "Ohnezahn" gab, da er zuerst fälschlicherweise davon ausging, dass Nachtschatten keine Zähne besäßen. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Drachenspezien spuckt Ohnezahn kein Feuer, sondern schießt blau leuchtende Plasmablitze ab. Der Nachtschatten kann diese auch im schnellsten Flug mit höchster Präzision auf sein Ziel abfeuern, was ihn zu einem gefährlichen Gegner macht. Aufgrund der Seltenheit dieser Spezies wird in den Filmen und Serien mehrfach erwähnt, dass Ohnezahn wohl der letzte seiner Art sein könnte. Das Besondere an Ohnezahn ist sein fehlendes Segelruder an der linken Seite seines Schwanzes, was ihn flugunfähig machte. Diese Verletzung wurde von Hicks verursacht. Da dieser Ohnezahn nicht töten wollte und ein Drache, der nicht fliegen kann auf Dauer nicht überlebt, konstruierte Hicks eine ausfahrbare Prothese, welche er auf dem Rücken von Ohnezahn steuern kann und dem Drachen wieder die Möglichkeit gibt zu fliegen. In der Fortsetzung Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 erweitert Hicks die Konstruktion, indem er die Prothese mit einem Hebel wahlweise feststellen kann, sodass Ohnezahn ohne Hilfe für eine gewisse Dauer zu einem Gleitflug fähig ist. Valka bewirkt mithilfe eines speziellen Fingerdruckes an Ohnezahns Nacken, dass sich seine abgerundeten Rückenstacheln verlängern und der Länge nach spalten, danach kann er sie auf- und zuklappen, was dem Nachtschatten ermöglicht, engere Kurven im Flug zu überwinden. Im finalen Kampf von "Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2" leuchten Ohnezahns Kopf, Rücken, Schwanzsegel und Nasenlöcher in der Farbe seiner Plasmablitze, da er zum Titanflügler geworden ist. Beim Kampf gegen den Alpha scheinen die Stärke seiner Plasmablitze außerdem stark zugenommen zu haben. Im dritten und letzten Teil Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 - Die geheime Welt ist er in der Lage sich elektrisch aufzuladen, was man daran sehen kann, dass ihn weiße Blitze einhüllen. Beziehungen Hicks Seit Hicks Ohnezahn gezähmt hat ist Ohnezahn ein Mitglied seiner Familie und lebt glücklich auf Berk. So macht es Ohnezahn auch nichts aus, dass er der letzte Nachtschatten ist. Hicks liebt Ohnezahn wie einen Bruder. Und auch Ohnezahn hat seinen Reiter sehr lieb. Das wird immer wieder durch Umarmungen, Abschlecken und Streicheleinheiten gezeigt. Im dritten Film umarmt Ohnezahn Hicks sogar dreimal wie einen Menschen. Als Ohnezahn sich jedoch in das Tagschattenweibchen verliebt, kann Ohnezahn an nichts anderes mehr denken. So gewehrt Hicks ihm schließlich die Freiheit, damit Ohnezahn glücklich werden kann. Als sie sich jedoch voneinander verabschieben müssen, kommen beiden die Tränen. Bei Hicks sind es jedoch auch teilweise Freudentränen, da er weiß, dass Ohnezahn nun in Sicherheit ist. Ohnezahns Freundin und Nachwuchs 250x250px|rightIm dritten Film begegnet Ohnezahn im Wald einem wunderschönen Tagschattenweibchen, in das er sich sofort verliebt. Später in der geheimen Welt wird dieses Weibchen seine Partnerin und sie bekommen drei Tagnachtbabys. Jedoch liegt Ohnezahn ihr auch von anfang an am Herzen, da sie ihn vor Grimmels Falle warnt. Es macht Ohnezahn nichts aus, dass sie kein Nachtschattenweibchen ist. Im Laufe des Films kuscheln sie mehrmals miteinander und am Ende des Films rettet sie Ohnezahn dass Leben. Ohnezahn gibt ihr sogar zwei Drachenküsschen. Als Ohnezahn und seine Liebste schließlich Eltern werden ist Ohnezahn richtig glücklich, endlich eine Familie zu haben. Zumal mit seinen Kindern auch seine Art teilweise weiterhin erhalten bleiben kann. Tagschatten der geheimen Welt Niemand weiß, ob es in der geheimen Welt noch Nachtschatten gibt. Doch Ohnezahn fühlt sich bei den vielen Tagschatten die in der geheimen Welt leben genauso wohl und sieht sie auch als Rudel/Familie an. Außerdem huldigten einige von ihnen ihm bei seiner Krönung zum König der Drachen. Grimmel und seine Todbringer Es ist ungewiss ob Ohnezahn weiß, dass Grimmel und seine Todbringer all seine Artgenossen umgebracht haben. Doch er scheint bei seiner Gefangennahme und bei dem einscheidenden Kampf gemerkt zu haben, dass Grimmel und seinen Todbringer sich auf Nachtschatten spezialisiert haben. Und so versucht Ohnezahn, nachdem er sich von seinem Maulkorb befreit hatte mehrmals, Grimmel zu töten. Und er schreckte auch nicht davor zurück, die Todbringer mir seinen skrillartigen Blitzkräften zu töten. Zusammenfassung und Trivia *Ohnezahn ist "Der ruchlose Spross von Blitzschlag und Gevatter Tod höchst persönlich". *Er ist ein guter Kämpfer. *Ohnezahn erinnert stark an "Stitch" aus "Lilo und Stitch", weil derselbe Designer beide Figuren entworfen hat. *Ihm fehlt die linke Schwanzflosse. *Ohnezahn schläft manchmal kopfüber wie eine Fledermaus, indem er seinen Schwanz über einen Ast/Balken ect. legt. *Ohnezahn ist so alt wie Hicks. *Ohnezahn hat nicht nur einziehbare Zähne, sondern kann auch seine Rückenstacheln der Länge nach aufklappen. *Ohnezahn ist sehr verspielt. *Hicks liebt Ohnezahn sehr. *Ohnezahn ist gut mit Wolkenspringer befreundet. *Mit Gruff versteht er sich auch sehr gut. * Da Ohnezahn schwarz ist kann er sich gut im dunkeln tarnen. * In Film 1 kann man Ohnezahn am Himmel schlecht erkennen, da es Nacht ist und auch er ist schwarz, doch Hicks fing in mit einem Wurfgeschoss konnte ihn aber nicht töten. Er bemerkte dass alles was sie über die Drachen wissen so nicht richtig war. * Ohnezahn frisst gerne Fische, abgesehen von Aalen. * Ohnezahn zeichnet gerne mit großen Ästen, wenn auch nicht sehr schön. * Ohnezahn hat ein schwarzes Muster. * Ohnezahn wiegt soviel wie 14 Schafe (805 kg). * Ohnezahn hat gelb-grüne Augen. In der Serie sehen sie etwas verblasst aus und im ersten Film wirken sie gelblicher. * Ohnezahn kann es nicht leiden wenn jemand seine "Zeichnung" zerstört, wie Hicks in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht. *In "Geschenk vom Nachtschatten" baut Hicks ihm eine Prothese mit der Ohnezahn allein fliegen kann doch er zerstört sie, weil er lieber mit Hicks zusammen fliegen will. *Ohnezahns Aussehen ist vom Alpensalamander und Axolotl inspiriert. *Er erinnert vom Verhalten her an eine Katze. *Obwohl er und Rotzbakkes Albtraum Hakenzahn einmal aufs Heftigste aneinander geraten sind und sie sich anfangs nicht ausstehen konnten, haben sie doch ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander entwickelt und kommen auch zusammen zurecht. *Er hat sich mit Schnüffler angefreundet. *Ohnezahn wird zum neuen König der Drachen gekrönt und hat beide Könige der Drachen besiegt. en:Toothless (Franchise) ru:Беззубик es:Chimuelo pl:Szczerbatek it:Sdentato pt-br:Banguela fr:Krokmou_(Franchise) Kategorie:Angriffsklasse Kategorie:Männliche Drachen Kategorie:Gezähmte Drachen Kategorie:Westliche Drachen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Drachen (Film) Kategorie:Hooligans Kategorie:Oberhäupter Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht (Charaktere) Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2 (Charaktere) Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk (Charaktere) Kategorie:Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk (Charaktere) Kategorie:Dragons-Auf zu neuen Ufern (Charaktere) Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 (Charaktere)